This invention relates to improvements in a single sideband wave generation system for a transmitter, typically in a transceiver.
Prior to the present invention, single sideband wave generation systems have required three separate crystal oscillators, one for the upper sideband wave, a second for the lower sideband wave, and a third for the carrier wave. In addition, such systems have included two separate filters, for the upper and lower sideband waves respectively, if both waves are to be selectively transmitted.
The crystal oscillator for generating the carrier wave in these prior conventional arrangements has been very large in size, in order to produce an IF wave of low frequency. Further, the sideband filters have necessarily been of relatively complicated construction, to permit acceptance of waves of very high frequency. Consequently, most transmitters of this kind have been larger and more expensive than would be desired.